La Gran Aventura de Hanna
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: Hanna ahora tiene cinco años y tiene que enfretarse al destino que le dio su familia. Tarde mucho en actualizar pero aqui esta!
1. Default Chapter

La Gran Aventura de Hanna  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 1: El Inicio de la Aventura y un gran Secreto.  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ *  
  
Japón, Tokio.  
  
Colina Fumbary-Oka.  
  
Pensión Onsen.  
  
Dia soleado en una ciudad bella. Era la mañana del 20 de Enero del 2006. Al parecer en esa mañana empezaria un gran aventura para nuestro joven protagonista....  
  
- ¡¡Hanna!! ¡¡Ven, Hanna!!  
  
Anna era una buena madre, a veces algo estricta con su pequeño hijo pero lo queria mucho mas de lo que desmostraba.  
  
- ¡¡Hanna!!  
  
- Hanna no quiere ir.- Grito un pequeño desde adentro de un armario.  
  
- ¡¡Sal ya!! Jovencito, si no sales de ahi no te comprare tus galletas de naranja.-amenazaba tranquila la Itako desde afuera del armario.  
  
- Hanna no quiere salir, por que, Hanna sabe que si sale Mamá lo bañara y Hanna no quiere.- sollozaba.  
  
- Si es eso, tomare medidas drasticas..."Tendre que engañarlo".....Hanna esta bien, no te obligare a bañarte si no quieres.-  
  
- Mami lo dice en serio?-  
  
- Si, ahora sal que tu Papá ya llego y trae la nueva OVA de tu anime favorito.-  
  
- ¡¡¡ Si !!!  
  
Hanna salio sin imaginarse que habia caido en la trampa. Cuando salio solo vio a su madre con unas toallas en la mano.  
  
- ¿Mami donde esta Papi?- pregunto con una mirada de inocencia.  
  
La Itako sonrio triunfadora.  
  
Tomó a Hanna y lo cargo llevandolo en dirección al baño.  
  
- ¡¡Espera Mami!! ¡¡Hanna quiere su nueva OVA!! ¿Mami donde esta papa? ¿Mami a donde vamos? ¿Mama?  
  
- Vamos a darte un buen baño.  
  
- ¡¡No!! Hanna no quiere bañarse.....  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *  
  
- ¿Lo ves? No era tan malo. Ahora si podras salir a jugar.  
  
- TT-TT Mami engaño cruelmente a Hanna.  
  
- See, see, ahora ve abajo y avisame cuando llegue tu papa.  
  
- Bueno. ^_^  
  
El chico bajo rapido las escaleras y se paro en el portico, derecho, rigido como un soldado y viendo solo al frente.  
  
Hanna Asakura era un chico de 5 años de edad. Sus padres son Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama. Vive en la nueva Pension Onsen. Aunque tenga una corta edad no deja de ser un niño con gran fuerza y vivacidad. Su tez es blanca y su cabello rubio oscuro. Es algo bajo de estatura y su cantante favorito es Bob.  
  
- Hola peque, ¿que haces?  
  
Ren habia llegado a visitar a sus grandes amigos por una corta temporada.  
  
- H-hann-aa e-esp-pera a P-apa.- dijo sin mover un musculo de su cuerpo.  
  
- Ah ... y ¿por que te comportas asi?  
  
- M-mami se l-lo e-encarg-o a H-hanna.  
  
- Bien... que te diviertas.- Ren entro con incognitas en su mente.  
  
* ^ Una media hora despues ^ *  
  
Hanna seguia en el portico esperando cuando llego Yoh de su entrenamiento matutino.  
  
- ¡¡Hanna-chan!! ¿Que haces?  
  
No hay respuesta.  
  
- ¿Hanna? ¿Estas bien?- Yoh paso su mano varias veces por la mirada de Hanna la cual estaba perdida.  
  
Y Hanna cayo asoleado y noqueado por el golpe.  
  
- ¡¡Hanna!! ¡¡Vamos Hanna despierta!!-Yoh lo sacudia con desesperacion.  
  
- Papi....-dijo al fin despertando- .....Hanna esta cansadito. Hanna quiere dormir.- Yoh lo cargo sobre su espalda y el niño quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
- Jijijiji. Y yo que te traia la OVA que tanto querias. ^_^ Mejor te la doy cuando despiertes.-  
  
Yoh entro a la casa con Hanna en brazos. Al ver la escena Anna se asusto y corri hacia ellos.  
  
- Esta dormido. Parece que se canso estando haya afuera. ¡Hola Ren!-  
  
- Dichosos los ojos a los que te dejas ver.-blasfemo.  
  
- A mi tambien me alegra verte ^_^U. Ahora vuelvo. Voy a subir a Hanna a su habitacion y despues platicamos.-  
  
- Te espero en la sala.- Ren se dirijio a la sala.  
  
- Oye Anna, ¿que hacia Hanna haya afuera?.-  
  
- Le pedi que me avisara cuando llegaras pero ese niño se toma todo muy en serio.-Sonrio y con su mano quito los cabellos rubios de la frente de Hanna.  
  
- ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva esperandome Ren?-  
  
- Un buen rato. ¿Yoh tu le pediste a Ren que viniera?-  
  
- ¿El te dijo algo?-  
  
- No. No quiso decirme.-  
  
- Enseguida vuelvo.- Yoh subia las escaleras pero Anna lo detuvo.  
  
- ¿Tu tampoco piensas decirme?.-  
  
Yoh nego con la cabeza y siguio su camino.  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^ *  
  
- ¿Estas seguro?-  
  
- Si, aunque se que a Anna no le agradara la idea.-  
  
- ¿No esta de acuerdo?.-  
  
- No. Ella cree que como el Torneo termino o se pospuso, ella por alguna razon no quiere que Hanna sea entrenado para ser shaman.-  
  
- Vaya, tu familia debe de estar en desacuerdo con ella.-  
  
- Asi es. Pero sabes que nadie puede ganarle a Anna, es muy terca. ^^U.-  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^ *  
  
* ^ Sueño de Hanna ^ *  
  
- Quiero mi nueva Ova. ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ.  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *  
  
Notas de Annita:  
  
Nuevo Fic. Como les dije en los comentarios de Sé mi Angel ese fic ya esta por terminar asi que saco este nuevo.  
  
Es un poco corto pero veran mas y mas cosas grandiosas de Hanna-chan y su iniciacion como shaman.  
  
Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios ^^  
  
Y si, Hanna es un Otaku.^_^´ 


	2. Capitulo 2

La Gran Aventura de Hanna Por: Annita Kyoyama Capitulo 2: Un beso y el collar apache.  
  
* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ - Claramente te dije que no quería que Hanna se convirtiera en shaman.-  
  
- Pero Anna. Tu mas que nadie sabe que Hanna tiene mucho porvenir como shaman. ¿por qué té niegas?-  
  
- Una vez hace 7 años perdí a alguien muy importante para mí en un torneo estúpido. y no quiero que vuelva a pasar.-  
  
- Anna. Te prometo que nada le sucederá a Hanna.-  
  
La puerta se abre de golpe y entra Hanna todo lleno de lodo.  
  
- ¿Qué le sucederá a Hanna?-  
  
- Recibirá unos buenos coscorrones si no se cambia esa ropa sucia.- Anna corre detrás de él.  
  
- Pero Hanna no esta sucio, Hanna es limpio ^o^-  
  
- Tan limpio como un perrito callejero.- Yoh se acerco a acariciarle el pelo.  
  
- Vamos a cambiarte esa ropa.- Anna le quita la playera.  
  
- ¿Y después Hanna puede seguir jugando?-  
  
- No. Papa va a salir a entrenar y tu vas a ir con él.-  
  
- TT-TT Pero Hanna no ah hecho nada malo.-  
  
- Vamos Hanna, si haces el entrenamiento conmigo te comprare un helado de chocolate. ^^U.- Yoh trataba de participar un poco más.  
  
- ¿Helado de Chocolate?.- Los ojos del pequeño brillaron.  
  
- Si y después te llevare al parque.-  
  
- ¡¡ Si !! Hanna quiere hacer entrenamiento ¡¡ Ahora !!.-  
  
* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^  
  
Hanna traía unos pans verdes con franja blanca a los lados, camisa blanca y el cabello agarrado en una cola. (T^T ¡¡Que cute!!)  
  
Yoh lógicamente traía su mismo atuendo.  
  
- ¿Listo Hanna?.-  
  
Hanna negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.  
  
- A Hanna le hace falta algo. -  
  
- ¿Qué te falta?.-  
  
- ¡¡ El beso que mama da a Hanna !! ^.^.-  
  
- ^^U Pero Hanna se nos hace tarde para. -  
  
- T^T Hanna no va a ninguna parte sin el beso de mama.-  
  
(^¬^ ¡¡ Que cute !! .- una sartén cae encima.- xÞ Muy bien, ya entendí el punto ¬¬)  
  
- Bien, bien pero no llores. -  
  
- ^o^ .-  
  
- Uf. ¡¡Anna!!. -  
  
- ¡¿ Que pasa ?! ¿Todavía no se han ido?.-  
  
Anna corrió a la entrada con una espátula y su mandil blanco atado a la cintura.  
  
- Hanna no puede irse si no. - Yoh explicaba algo cansado.  
  
- ¡¡ A mama se le olvido darle su beso a Hanna !! ^o^.-  
  
- Es cierto.- Anna se acerca sutilmente y le besa una mejilla.- Ahora si.-  
  
- ¡¡ Sip !!.-  
  
Hanna sale corriendo de la casa con la marca de un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, tu no vas a ir?.-  
  
Yoh seguía parado enfrente de Anna y con mirada de rechazado.  
  
- O.o Es que. él . yo . T.T .A él si, y a mi no. -  
  
- ¬¬ Vamos Yoh, ¿no estarás esperando que te de un beso?.-  
  
- ToT.-  
  
- A veces pienso que tengo dos niños en casa.-  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^  
  
- ¿Tu eres Hanna?.-  
  
- Jejeje. ^.^ Sip. ¿Tu quien eres?.-  
  
- Yo soy amigo de tu papa y me dijo que te diera esto. - saca un collar apache de su chamarra y se lo muestra a Hanna.  
  
- ¿Es un regalo para Hanna?.- sonrío inocente.  
  
- Si, algo así.-  
  
Hanna tomo el collar y dio vueltas y vueltas alzando el objeto.  
  
- ¿Hanna que sucede?. - Yoh alcanzo a Hanna trotando.  
  
- Mira papa. - le mostró el collar a Yoh - A Hanna le dieron un regalo. -  
  
- Parece ser un collar de la aldea apache. -  
  
Hanna pestañeo varias veces y río burlándose.  
  
- Papa tiene una marca roja en el cachete igual que Hanna. -  
  
- ^//^ Ah esto es. -  
  
- Mami le dio un beso a Papi, por eso, Papi se tardo en ir con Hanna. - río nuevamente.  
  
- No te rías. ¿Por cierto, quien te dio eso?.-  
  
- Ese señor. - Apunto hacia la nada.  
  
- ¿Cuál?. -  
  
- Ya no esta. Bueno, Hanna tiene nuevo regalo y a papa le dio un beso mama.- dio vueltas nuevamente.  
  
- Ya te dije que no te burles Hanna. -//-.  
  
- ¡¡ Un beso !! ¡¡ Un beso !!.-  
  
- Eso es todo. Ya no hay helado de chocolate -_-.  
  
- TT^TT.-  
  
- ¬¬ Bueno, bueno solo era una broma.-  
  
* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ Notas de Annita:  
  
Aquí termina el segundo capitulo. Este fic va algo lento pero de que veremos a Hanna muy seguido, deben de estar seguros.  
  
¡¡¡Muchas Gracias por sus reviews!!!  
  
En el siguiente capitulo:  
  
Hanna deberá enfrentarse a un gran dilema: ¿helado de chocolate o de fresa? ¿Anna le dará algo mas que un beso a Yoh? ¿Qué tendrá escondido ese collar apache? ¿Ren será travestí[¬¬ no lo creo]? ¿Por qué formulo preguntas estúpidas donde la respuesta es muy obvia? ¿Dónde estarán los espíritus de nuestros shamanes? ¿Dejare de escribir fic´s algún día, para tener una vida normal y llena tranquilidad y solo me pueda aplicar en una búsqueda para encontrar el doble de Yoh, casarme con el y tener muchos hijos, y si los grandes espíritus quieren, ser shaman? ¿De que religión son los grandes espíritus ¬¬? ¡¿Algún día cerrare mi bocota?! 


End file.
